Dos Mundos
by NaninaIsa
Summary: Distintas personalidades, distintos rangos sociales y familias, un chico y una chica que se conocen desde su niñez, él es huérfano desde los seis años, pero después aparecerá su tío un cruel mafioso y asesino el causante de todas sus desgracias y para poder cuidar a las personas que aprecia los alejo de él y tuvo que huir a EE.UU para tres años después volver a reencontrarse con él
1. Prólogo

**うちはサスケ (Sasuke Uchiha)**

**春野サクラ(Sakura Haruno)**

Distintas personalidades, distintos rangos sociales y familias, un chico y una chica que se conocen desde su niñez, él es huérfano desde los seis años, pero después aparecerá su tío un cruel mafioso y asesino el causante de todas sus desgracias y para poder cuidar a las personas que aprecia los alejo de él y tuvo que huir a EE.UU para tres años después volver a reencontrarse con ella, pero debido a todo el daño que le causó ¿cómo podrán llegar a estar juntos?

Las diferencias no impiden que dos personas se quieran, pueden existir diferentes intereses, pero descubres cosas nuevas y aprendes del otro gracias a su personalidad contraría a la tuya, el saber respetar y entender hace que una relación sea más fácil, pues te aceptaria tal y como eres

—¡¿Alguna vez me amaste?! ¡No lo hiciste!. Así que no vengas acá diciendo amarme, si hace tres años me destrozaste el corazón y me humillante frente a todo el instituto

—¡Lo hice para protegerte!

—¡¿De quién?! ¡Dime!

**Continuará**

**나니사**


	2. Capítulo 1

**La perspectiva de él**

**~うちはサスケ~**

_«Un pequeño pelinegro recorria unos pasillos muy oscuros de una casa, mientras seguía los rastros de sangre en el piso, derrepente se detiene enfrente de la puerta de una habitación cerrada, abre la puerta y se adentra en la habitación, la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana deja ver dos cuerpos ensangrentados esparcidos por el piso ya muertos, el piso está lleno de un gran charco de sangre, el dirige la mirada a sus pies notando que está pisando el charco, pero no se aleja, se acerca a los cuerpos para ver les el rostro, cuando una lágrima solitaria se desliza suavemente por su mejilla_

_-Mamá, Papá- sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso dejándose caer inconsciente»_

Bing bing bing

Desperto de golpe, con el cuerpo perlado en sudor por la pesadilla, su torso está descubierto mostrando su bien formado abdomen, su desordenada melena negra cubría sus ojos, quito las sabana que cubría sus caderas dejando ver un mono negro de pijama, salió de la cama y se adentro al baño, saliendo de este con un sweeter negro, un pantalón negro ajustado rasgado en las rodillas como adorno y unas botas de el mismo color

El teléfono sonó captando su atención, lo agarro de su mesa junto a la cama, viendo quien lo llamaba

_-Viejo, ¿llegaste bien a Japón?- habló una persona con voz gruesa y grave cuando contestó el teléfono_

-Hmph- respondió serio

_-Bien, llegó en la tarde con el grandulón, nos vemos- colgó mientras salia de su habitación para bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar al garaje donde lo esperaba una kawasaki negra muy moderna, se puso el casco negro mientras subía en la moto para después salir a toda velocidad hacia lo que sería su primer día de clases en tokyo después de tres años en el extranjero_

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido de el motor de la kawasaki, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes al pasar, entró al estacionamiento del instituto captando la atención de todos los estudiante

-¿Quien será ese?

-¿Es nuevo?

Aparco la moto, la apago para después quitarse el casco y bajar de la moto sacudiendose el pelo

-Es muy guapo

Todas las chicas alrededor quedaron sorprendidas del físico atractivo de él pelinegro, mientras murmuraban asombradas cuando lo vieron dirigirse hacia la entrada del instituto

La mirada curiosa de todos estaba puesta en él mientras recorria los pasillos hacia su salón de clases, al encontrar su salón pasa, dejando a las personas sorprendidas por su inesperada llegada

-Bienvenido Sasuke Uchiha- hablo un peligris sin levantar la mirada de su libro- ya que estamos todos, para los que no lo conocen como dije anteriormente él es Sasuke Uchiha su nuevo compañero.

-Kakashi- susurro él pelinegro hacia él peligris cuando estuvo a su lado para que pudiera escucharlo

-Tienes que estar muy agradecido conmigo, las clases comenzaron hace una semana, sino fuera porque tuve que chantajear a Tsunade ella ni loca te deja volver- susurro el peligris en modo de reproche

Sasuke no dijo nada y recorrió con la mirada el salón encontrándose con la mirada indiferente de una pelirrosa puesta en él, sonrió de lado arrogante

-Siéntate al lado de Sakura- indicó él peligris hacia Sasuke, que sin esperar más camino hacia su puesto quedando frente a la pelirrosa

-Sa ku ra...

-Uchiha te vas a sentar o no- dijo cortante la pelirrosa, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de él pelinegro

* * *

**~春野サクラ~**

Hace más de tres años una persona que era importante para mí me abandono, huyó después de que le confesé lo que sentía por él, me rechazo dejo una huella en mi corazón que nunca se borrará...

_«Una alegre pelirrosa saltaba emocionada por los pasillos de ese enorme instituto, se dirigía hacia la cancha donde estaría practicando su mejor amigo y la persona a quien amaba, estaba decidida ese día le declararía su amor por él_

_Llegó hacia las gradas esperando que terminará el entrenamiento, después de que terminó un rubio la observó para después llegar hacia ella arrastrando con el a un pelinegro malhumorado_

_-Sakura Chan- exclamó alegre el rubio regalando le una sonrisa_

_-Hola Naruto- saludo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa_

_-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?- hablo por primera vez el pelinegro cruzandose de brazos_

_-Ah, vine a hablar contigo, Sasuke Kun- sonrojada a más no poder se llevó al pelinegro de la mano hacia un lugar apartado_

_-Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó el pelinegro_

_-Bueno... etto... me gustas- dijo con dificultad la pelirrosa que se encontraba totalmente sonrojada_

_-Que estúpida eres, ¿crees qué me llegarías a gustar? No me interesas y lo único que haces es desperdiciar mi tiempo - dijo el pelinegro cortante y serio mientras se alejaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos dejando a una pelirrosa devastada y alborde de las lágrimas_

_Sus rodillas tocaron el piso dejandose caer al suelo con las manos en la cara, un rubio se acercó rápidamente hacia ella a tratar de consolarla_

_-Sakura tranquila, no llores- decía preocupado él rubio por su amiga_

_-Siento una herida en mi corazón, Naruto. Duele más de lo que te imaginas»_

Apretaba sus puños con rabia, él había vuelto después de lastimarla e irse y después volvía con su sonrisa arrogante que desgraciado era, las clases ya habían terminado, caminaba a través de los pasillos de esa enorme institución a paso rápido mientras un pelirrojo caminaba hacia su dirección a paso lento y sin darse cuenta del malhumor de ella

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada encontrándose a escasos metros de él pelirrojo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, se lanzó hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente tratando de reprimir su llanto

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa por que lloras? - preguntó alarmanado él pelirrojo pasando su mano por el cabello de ella tratando de calmarla

-Él volvió, Gaara- dijo entre susurros para que él lo escuchara, Gaara comprendió lo que trató de decir la pelirrosa mientras alzaba el mentón de ella con su dedos y le plantaba un dulce beso en sus labios

-Cálmate yo estoy aquí- Gaara la abrazo fuertemente entre sus brazos dándole consuelo a la pelirrosa

* * *

**~うちはサスケ~**

La pelirrosa le generaba un sentimiento de calma, tranquilidad y paz cuando estaba a su lado, todo él dolor que le hice pasar fue por una razón, para que ella estuvieras a salvo de todo lo que tenía alrededor...

Sabaku No Gaara

Desde hoy te ganaste un enemigo, el peor de todos los que puedas tener...

Me aleje de ese pasillo a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos, saqué mi teléfono de uno de mi bolsillo

-Suigetsu, necesito que hagas un trabajo- dijo él pelinegro molesto mientras apretaba el teléfono en su mano

_-Tú dices viejo, ¿a quien tengo que secuestrar?- la voz de Suigetsu con tono burlón se hizo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono_

-Sabaku No Gaara- Sasuke sonrio de lado dándole un aspecto perverso

_-A la orden jefe- Sasuke corto la llamada mientras apretaba el teléfono entre su mano con molestia para después arrojar el mismo al suelo haciendo que el teléfono quedara hecho pedazos_

Un pelirrojo estaba caminando de camino a casa después de dejar en su casa a la pelirrosa estaba entretenido escuchando música y con una amplia sonrisa, cuando de dos camionetas negras se bajan cuatro hombres corpulentos y se paran alrededor de él

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó alzando una ceja mientras los hombres se le acercaron y le pusieron un paño que tenía un olor raro pero que lo dejó inconsciente, le pusieron un saco en la cabeza y lo subieron a una camioneta para después esta salir a toda velocidad

Dejando en el suelo los audífonos con los que el pelirrojo estaba escuchando musica

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver absolutamente nada, no sabía que le había pasado ni que iban a hacer con él, derrepente sintió cuando le sacaron el saco de la cabeza, parpadeo un par de veces notando que lo habían amarrado a una silla, los hombres que lo habían traído estaban a su alrededor, una puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre musculoso con una melena celeste y ojos color morado

-Amigo, no sé que le hiciste al viejo para molestarlo- dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisa de lado viendo lo asustado que estaba el pelirrojo

-Suigetsu, deja de hablar- un pelinegro entró en la habitación haciendo que todos se tensaran y desviaran la mirada atemorizados, excepto él peliceleste que se encontraba de lo más tranquilo

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿qué pretendes hacer?- habló por primera vez él pelirrojo

-Aléjate de Sakura- Sasuke lo miró a los ojos con el sueño fruncido

-En tus sueños, ella es una dulce persona y mientras tu le haces daño yo puedo estar ahí para sanar las heridas que tu dejaste- él pelirrojo le mantenía la mirada fijamente

-Oh amigo no quisiste decir eso- dijo Suigetsu aumentando su sonrisa burlona

-Vamos a dejar esto claro de una vez, Ella es mía así que te alejas de ella o mueres- Sasuke apuntó con una arma al pelirrojo mientras este se removia inquieto en la silla, el pelinegro quito el seguro del arma dejando en un completo silencio la habitación

-Uno... tres- Sasuke jalo de el gatillo haciendo que el arma se disparara hacia él pelirrojo- te tardaste demasiado en responder

Sasuke salió de la habitación seguido de Suigetsu, el segundo iba emocionado mientras el otro tenía una sonrisa de lado adornando sus labios

-Eso fue tan emocionante, se desmayo del susto que le diste, viejo- dijo sonriendo el peliceleste

-Dejalo tirado en un callejón- Sasuke se dirigio hacia la salida donde se encontraba su moto, subió a esta mientras se colocaba el casco

-Nos vemos en clases mañana viejo- grito Suigetsu metiendo sus manos al pantalón para después ver como él pelinegro se perdía entre las calles de Tokyo a toda velocidad

**A la mañana siguiente**

Se encontraba él peliceleste con un pelinaranja en la entrada de el instituto esperando al Uchiha cuando ven llegar caminando a paso lento a una pelirrosa

-Hey, ¿tú eres Sakura?- Suigetsu la llamo con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa emocionado

-Si, pero ¿tú quien eres?- Sakura lo miraba desconfiada mientras achicaba los ojos tratando de pensar cuál sería la intención de ese desconocido al acercarse a ella

-Yo soy Suigetsu y él es Juugo, llegamos ayer de EE.UU y hoy es nuestro primer día de clases, eres muy hermosa- Suigetsu la alago mientras observaba con interés el rostro de la pelirrosa que lo miraba con aburrimiento

_-Otro más- dijo Inner Sakura mientras la pelirrosa asentía con fastidio_

Sasuke había llegado hace un tiempo y miraba a Suigetsu con molestia, se acerco con las manos en los bolsillos mientras con una mano agarro la parte de atrás de la camisa del peliceleste jalandolo haciendo que este caiga sentado en el piso de golpe

-Sasuke- Suigetsu puso una sonrisa nerviosa al ver al Uchiha mirarlo con un odio profundo, la pelirrosa se encontraba lo más neutra posible se podía considerar que inmutable con la presencia del Uchiha

-Hmph- Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa de reojo mientras que ella al sentirse observada levantó la mirada hacia el pelinegro con fastidio-Sakura- la pelirrosa frunció el seño, al escuchar su nombre de la boca de ese... idiota

-Sakura Chaaaaan-La pelirrosa se distrajo dirigiendo su vista hacia la persona que la llamaba, encontrandose con un apuesto rubio quien se dirigía hacia ella a paso lento y con la manos en los bolsillos sin darse cuenta de las personas alrededor de ella, de repente el estado de ánimo de la pelirrosa se elevó considerablemente al tener al rubio presente

-Naruto- los ojos de Sakura destellaron de felicidad al ver al rubio llegar despreocupado como era costumbre-¿por qué no viniste ayer?... No sabés lo fastidioso que fue tener a ese idiota a mi lado- dijo viendo de reojo con desagrado al pelinegro

-¿Idiota?- alzó una ceja sumamente confundido no sabía de quién estaba hablando la pelirrosa

-Usurantokachi

Naruto alzó su mirada para ver atrás de la pelirrosa, encontrándose con tres hombres altos y músculos que imponían miedo pero para el rubio eso era lo que menos le importaba, su mirada se encontró con la de un pelinegro que tenía el seño fruncido

-Tanto tiem... -No había terminado de hablar él pelinegro cuando recibió un golpe inesperado en la cara por parte del rubio dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Tanto tiempo, mi pie- Naruto frunció el seño molesto mientras él pelinegro se incorporaba tranquilamente los otros dos hombres estuvieron apuntó de saltar encima del rubio pero una mirada de él Uchiha hizo que se quedarán en su lugar

-Supongo que me lo merecía- dijo Sasuke dejando ver una amplia sonrisa pero teniendo el labio inferior con una cortada y por ella bajaba un hilo sangre

**Continuará**

Otra historia completamente modificada espero que les allá gustado el primer capítulo, espero leer sus comentarios

Por favor Voten y comenten

Adiós, 나니사


End file.
